Human Torch
. (1939) The modern version was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appearing in . (1961) The list below refers to the alternate versions of Johnny Storm. For alternate versions of Jim Hammond, search in this page. Other characters who used the nickname "Human Torch" can be found at the section Others. ]]; Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616).jpg }} | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = Johnny Sturm; Johnny sturm.jpg | Alternate3 = 36; Jonathan Storm (Earth-36) from Startling Stories Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 55; Jonathan Storm (Earth-55) from Civil War II Choosing Sides Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate5 = 65; Jonathan Storm (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 7 001.png | Alternate6 = 98 | Alternate7 = 110; Jonathan Storm (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate8 = 111 | Alternate9 = 295; Jonathan Storm (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 311; Jon Storm (Earth-311).jpg | Alternate11 = 312 | Alternate12 = 617; Jonathan Storm (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate13 = 665; Human Scorch (Earth-665) from Not Brand Echh Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate14 = 689; Jonathan Storm (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 691; Jonathan Storm (Earth-691) from Amazing Adventures Vol 2 38 0001.jpg | Alternate16 = Vangaard; Fantastic Force Vol 1 12.jpg | Alternate17 = 772; Jonathan Storm (Earth-772) from What If? Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 774 | Alternate19 = 802; Jonathan Storm (Earth-802) 002.png | Alternate20 = 804 | Alternate21 = 811 | Alternate22 = 892; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate23 = 905 | Alternate24 = 906; Jonathan Storm (Earth-906).jpg | Alternate25 = 907 | Alternate26 = 912 | Alternate27 = 917; Johnny Storm(Earth-917).jpg | Alternate28 = 928; Jonathan Storm (Earth-928) Doom 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate29 = 929; Fantastic Four (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate30 = 938 | Alternate31 = 944; Jonathan Storm (Earth-944) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 390 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = 952; Johnny storm 952.png | Alternate33 = 957; Jonathan Storm (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate34 = 958; Johnny storm 958.png | Alternate35 = 967; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate36 = 969; Johnny storm 969.png | Alternate37 = 982 | Alternate38 = 989; Johnny storm 989.png | Alternate39 = 1089; Johnny storm 1089.png | Alternate40 = 1102; Johnny storm 1102.png | Alternate41 = 1112; Jonathan Storm (Earth-1112).jpg | Alternate42 = 1123; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate43 = 1298 | Alternate44 = 1610; Jonathan Storm (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 28 001.jpg | Alternate45 = 1611; Jonathan Storm (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate46 = 1815 | Alternate47 = 1987 | Alternate48 = 2010; Jonathan Storm (Earth-2010) Paradise X Heralds Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate49 = 2021; Jonathan Storm (Earth-2021).jpg | Alternate50 = 2081 | Alternate51 = 2108; Johnny storm 2108.png | Alternate52 = 2149 | Alternate53 = 2189 | Alternate54 = Jonatha Storm; Jonatha storm 2301.png | Alternate55 = 2988; Johnny storm 2988.png | Alternate56 = 4162 | Alternate57 = 4321; Human Torch (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate58 = 4400 | Alternate59 = 5012; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate60 = 5631; Jonathan Storm (Earth-5631) Power Pack Vol 3 3.jpg | Alternate61 = 5692 | Alternate62 = 5700; Jonathan Storm (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 6001 | Alternate64 = 6513; Jonathan Storm (Earth-6513).jpg | Alternate65 = 6706; Johnathan Storm (Earth-6706).jpg | Alternate66 = 6716; Jonathan Storm (Earth-6716).jpg | Alternate67 = 6730; Jonathan Storm (Earth-6730).jpg | Alternate68 = 7121; Johnny storm 7121.png | Alternate69 = 7187; Jonathan Storm (Earth-7187) 001.jpg | Alternate70 = 7475 | Alternate71 = 7642; Jonathan Storm (Earth-7642) Gen¹³ Fantastic Four Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate72 = Mandroid | Alternate73 = 7940; Jonathan Storm (Earth-7940) Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 100.jpg | Alternate74 = 7958; Jonathan Storm (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate75 = 8041; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate76 = Simian Torch | Alternate77 = 8110 | Alternate78 = 8212 | Alternate79 = 8222; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate80 = 8312 | Alternate81 = 8321 | Alternate82 = 8327 | Alternate83 = 8441; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate84 = 8454; Johnny storm 8454.png | Alternate85 = 8545; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 21 0001.jpg | Alternate86 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate87 = 8720; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8720) from New Mutants Vol 1 48 0001.jpg | Alternate88 = 8861; Johnny storm 8861.png | Alternate89 = Invisible Man; Jonathan Storm (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate90 = 9009; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9009).jpg | Alternate91 = 9011; Johnny storm 9011.png | Alternate92 = 9021; Johnny storm 9021.png|thumb|166px]] | Alternate93 = 9031 | Alternate94 = Mister Fantastic | Alternate95 = 9033 | Alternate96 = 9034 | Alternate97 = Sonny Storm aka Fumin' Torch and Human Scorch; Sonny Storm (Earth-9047) 1.JPG | Alternate98 = 9061; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9061) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 344.jpg | Alternate99 = 9112; Johnny storm 9112.png | Alternate100 = 9140; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate101 = 9151; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate102 = 9230; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9230) What If Fallen Son Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate103 = 9290; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9290).jpg | Alternate104 = 9411; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9411).jpg | Alternate105 = 9510; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate106 = 9511 | Alternate107 = 9591 | Alternate108 = 9811; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9811) from What If? Vol 2 114 page 05.jpg | Alternate109 = 9828; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9828).png | Alternate110 = 9871; Johnny storm 9871.png | Alternate111 = Blowtorch; Jonathan Storm (Earth-9907) Spider-Girl Vol 1 57.jpg | Alternate112 = 9916 | Alternate113 = 9921 | Alternate114 = 9997 | Alternate115 = 10021; Johnny storm 10021.png | Alternate116 = 10112; Jonathan Storm (Earth-10112) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate117 = 10223; Johnny storm 10223.png | Alternate118 = 10995; Jonathan Storm (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 13.jpg | Alternate119 = 11035; Jonathan Storm (Earth-11035).jpg | Alternate120 = 11080; Jonathan Storm (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate121 = 11113; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate122 = Hunan Torch; Jonathan Storm (Earth-11201) 0001.jpg | Alternate123 = 11326; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate124 = 11418; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate125 = 11911; Jonathan Storm (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate126 = 12091; Jonathan Storm (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate127 = 12101; Jonathan Storm (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate128 = 12665; Jonathan Storm (Earth-12665).jpg | Alternate129 = 13017 | Alternate130 = 13584; Jonathan Storm (Earth-13584) Dark Avengers Vol 1 189.jpg | Alternate131 = Thor; Jonathan Storm (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Alternate132 = 15513; Jonathan Storm (Earth-15513) from Secret Wars Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate133 = 20051; Johnny storm 20051.png | Alternate134 = 20604; Jonathan Storm (Earth-20604) from Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 28 0001.jpg | Alternate135 = 20653; Jonathan Storm (Earth-20653) Captain America and Black Widow Vol 1 640.jpg | Alternate136 = 21050; Jonathan Storm (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate137 = 21119; Johnny storm 21119.png | Alternate138 = 21993; Jonathan Storm Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate139 = 22177; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate140 = 24883 | Alternate141 = 28918; Johnny storm 28918.png | Alternate142 = 29007; Jonathan Storm (Earth-29007) Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate143 = 30987; Jonathan Storm (Earth-30987) Fantastic Four Vol 1 303.jpg | Alternate144 = 31117; Jonathan Storm (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate145 = 33900 | Alternate146 = 42777 | Alternate147 = 49487; Jonathan Storm (Earth-49487) Fantastic Four Vol 1 387.jpg | Alternate148 = 50302; Johnny storm 50302.png | Alternate149 = 57780; Jonathan Storm (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate150 = 58163 | Alternate151 = 58942; Johnny storm 58942.png | Alternate152 = 61112; Jonathan Storm (Earth-61112) 002.jpg | Alternate153 = 64894; Jonathan Storm (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate154 = 66209; Jonathan Storm (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate155 = 70105 | Alternate156 = 71016; Johnny storm 71016.png | Alternate157 = 71166 | Alternate158 = 77013; Jonathan Storm (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate159 = 77119; Jonathan Storm (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate160 = 79715 | Alternate161 = 80219 | Alternate162 = 81122; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men AnnualVol 1 1 Page 12 Jonathan Storm (Earth-81122) th.jpg | Alternate163 = 81156 | Alternate164 = 81191; Jonathan Storm (Earth-81191).png | Alternate165 = 81426; Johnny storm 81426.png | Alternate166 = 81551; Jonathan Storm (Earth-81551).JPG | Alternate167 = 82801; Johnny Storm (Earth-82801).jpg | Alternate168 = 82827 | Alternate169 = 82834 | Alternate170 = 89112; Johnny Storm (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate171 = 89721; Johnny storm 89721.png | Alternate172 = 89923; Jonathan Storm (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate173 = 90110; Jonathan Storm (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate174 = 90211; Jonathan Storm (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate175 = 90251; Jonathan Storm (Earth-90251) from What If? Secret Wars Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate176 = 90266; Johnny storm 90266.png | Alternate177 = 91111; Johnny storm 91111.png | Alternate178 = 91112; Johnny storm 91112.png | Alternate179 = 91600 | Alternate180 = 92164 | Alternate181 = 92210; Jonathan Storm (Earth-92210).jpg | Alternate182 = 92335 | Alternate183 = 93165; Jonathan Storm (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate184 = Jack Storm-Richards; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN115) 002.jpg | Alternate185 = 94561; Johnny storm 94561.png | Alternate186 = Simian Torch; Jonathan Storm (Earth-95019) 001.jpg | Alternate187 = 95122 | Alternate188 = 95126; Jonathan Storm (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate189 = 95371; Jonathan Storm (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate190 = 96111; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate191 = 96115; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate192 = 96282; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate193 = 97102; Jonathan Storm (Earth-97102).jpg | Alternate194 = Jolly; Johnny storm 97103.png | Alternate195 = 97567; Jonathan Storm (Earth-97567) 001.jpg | Alternate196 = 97751; Jonathan Storm (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate197 = 97820; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate198 = 98105; Jonathan Storm (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate199 = 98121; Jonathan Storm (Earth-98121) Spider-Man Chapter One Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate200 = Johnny Sturm | Alternate201 = 98630 | Alternate202 = 99062; Jonathan Storm (Earth-99062) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 14.jpg | Alternate203 = 187319; JohnnyStorm-98.jpg | Alternate204 = 200502; Johnny storm 200502.png | Alternate205 = 200506; Jonathan Storm (Earth-200506).jpg | Alternate206 = 200513; Johnny storm 200513.png | Alternate207 = Human Pyre; Jonathan Storm (Earth-200781) from Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 25 0001.jpg | Alternate208 = 200782; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate209 = 200783; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate210 = 200784; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate211 = 523003 | Alternate212 = 807128; Wolverine Vol 3 69 page 17.jpg | Alternate213 = 808122; Jonathan Storm (Earth-808122) 002 from Hero Initiative Mike Wieringo Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate214 = 820231; Johnny storm 820231.png | Alternate215 = 840645; Jonathan Storm (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate216 = 900651; Human Torch (Earth-900651) 0001.jpg | Alternate217 = 941066; Johnny storm 941066.png | Alternate218 = 989112; Johnny storm 989112.png | Alternate219 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN023); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN023) What If Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate220 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN122) | Alternate221 = Pirate Johnny; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN130) Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate222 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN237); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate223 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN246); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate224 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN307); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate225 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN348); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN348) from Fantastic Four Vol 4 11 001.jpg | Alternate226 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN349); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN349).jpg | Alternate227 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN417); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate228 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN421); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate229 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN423); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN423) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 45.jpg | Alternate230 = Mister Fantastic; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Alternate231 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN437); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN437) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate232 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN483); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN483) Spider-Girl Vol 1 19.jpg | Alternate233 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN522); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN522) Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate234 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN533); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Alternate235 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN547); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN547) 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Alternate236 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN566); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN566) from Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 6 002.jpg | Alternate237 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN573); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN573) in Marvel MegaMorphs Doctor Octopus Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate238 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN576); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 11 001.jpg | Alternate239 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN583); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate240 = Sir Storm; Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN584) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Movies1 = 94000 | Movies2 = 121698; Fantastic-Four-Rise-Silver-Surfer-4.jpg | Movies3 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN554); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN554).png | Television1 = 8096; Human Torch A-EMH.png | Television2 = 12041; Jonathan Storm (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 25 001.png | Television3 = 91119; Johnny Storm (Earth-91119).jpg | Television4 = 92131; Johnathan Storm (Earth-92131).jpg | Television5 = 135263 | Television6 = 534834 | Television7 = 700089 | Video Games1 = 6109; Jonathan Storm (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 004.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Jonathan Storm (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Jonathan Storm (Earth-13122) 001.png | Video Games4 = 30847; Jonathan Storm (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg | Video Games5 = 50701 | Video Games6 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN005); Human Torch from Ultimate Spider-Man.JPG | Video Games7 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN006); Human Torch from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games8 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN009); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games9 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN022); Human Torch from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games10 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN025); Jonathan_Storm_(Earth-TRN025).png | Video Games11 = Johnathan Storm (Earth-TRN219); Johnny Storm (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games12 = Johnathan Storm (Earth-TRN258); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games13 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN579); Reed Richards (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN580); No Image Male.jpg | Others1 = Jim Hammond; Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616).jpg | Others2 = Skrull Subversives; Skrull Torch (Earth-2149).jpg | Others3 = Magus' Infinity War Doppelganger | Others4 = Clone; Jonathan Storm (Clone) (Earth-616) Fantastic Four Vol 1 329.png | Others5 = Thomas Raymond; Thomas Raymond (Earth-616) from All-New Invaders Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Others6 = Frankie Raye; Frankie Raye (Earth-616) from Fearless Defenders Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Others7 = Tara | Others8 = Inhuman Torch;Inhuman Torch 0001.jpg | Others9 = Electro; Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 334 001.jpg | Others10 = Counter-Earth; Jonathan Storm (Counter-Earth) (Earth-616).png | Others11 = Human Torch (Uatu's creation); Johnny storm 928.png | Others12 = Sol Brodsky; Sol Brodsy (Earth-1228).jpg | Others13 = Asinine Torch; Asinine Torch (Earth-8311) from Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Others14 = Reed Richards; Fantastic Four Vol 1 570 page 21 Reed Richards (Earth-6590).jpg | Others15 = Reed Richards | Others16 = Ben Grimm | Others17 = Human Torch | Others18 = Human Torch; Human Torch (Earth-12665).jpg | Others19 = Inhuman Torch | Others20 = Poppupian; Jonathan Storm (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others21 = Relur; Relur (Earth-96099) from Timestorm 2009-2099 Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others22 = Susan Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Others23 = Human Torch Robot; No Image Male.jpg | Others24 = Bentley Wittman; Bentley Wittman (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 102 0001.jpg | Others25 = Jonathan Storm (Counter-Earth) (Earth-TRN583); Johnny Storm (Earth-751263).png | Others26 = Harry Soong; Harry Soong (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 12 0001.jpg | Related1 = Simian Torch; Simian Torch (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Related2 = Dinotorch | Related3 = Peter Boyer; Peter Boyer 01.jpg | Related4 = Tachyon Torch (Jim Storm); Tachyon Torch (Earth-90110).jpg | Related5 = Human Torch; Torch33.jpg | Related6 = Prince Morningstar; Prince Morningstar (Eurth).jpg | Related7 = Johnny; Johnny (Earth-6706).jpg | Related8 = Human Torch; Human Torch (Earth-8377).jpg | Related9 = Jonathan Storm (Onslaught Reborn); Jonathan Storm (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related10 = Lee Minh Cam; Lee Minh Cam (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related11 = Finnigan, the Human Scorch; Finnigan (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 18.jpg }} pt-br:Tocha Humana